Conventional inceptor controls are used in vehicle to help allow the operator to accurately control the vehicle. Inceptor controls are used, as an example, in aircraft such as helicopters. Helicopter flight laws are extremely complex, and the end result is that multiple simultaneous inputs must be precisely provided to maintain aerodynamic stability. Accordingly, the control systems must provide very accurate control signals to the flight control computer in response to pilot movements or other control input. Conventional helicopter collective controls are coupled to the flight control computer utilizing a plurality of gears, such as spur gears or the like. This gear arrangement, however, requires a clutch that can disengage the gears to allow the pilot to back drive the collective control when needed. The gear and clutch configuration provides a disconnect between the collective control and vehicle's control surfaces, so that the pilot does not receive actual active feedback and cannot feel the actual forces or other input from the control surfaces. There is a need for an improved control inceptor system for vehicles (including aircraft, space vehicles, marine vehicles, and land vehicles) that allows for precise control of the vehicle with a low-power and quick response configuration.